Floating camera mounts can be used by filmmakers, divers, athletes, or the like to record still images and/or video for later viewing. Many existing floating camera mounts include at least one buoy for flotation. A camera can be attached to the buoy, such as an upper portion of the buoy. For example, the camera can be coupled to the buoy by an arm. In some existing floating camera mounts, the arm can be positionable to adjust the height, or angle of view of the camera, and the camera is attached or suspended underneath the one or more buoys to capture underwater images.
For many existing floating camera mounts, the buoy is configured to maintain a generally upright position in the water. In other words, many buoys are not designed to flip over or tip over during operation. The camera is coupled at a location at the top of the buoy, away from the center of buoyancy of the buoy, in many existing examples. Floating camera mounts can include anchors to hold a location or a generally upright position of the floating camera mount as it floats in a body of water. For example, the anchors can be coupled to cleats that are fixably attached to the buoy. Such buoys can include a flat surface or elongate shape along the lower portion of the buoy. To counter any sway of the buoy resulting from wave swells, some floating camera mounts include a gimbal for maintaining the viewpoint of the camera.